King of Monsters, God of Balance
by KingLover
Summary: A story I wrote on DeviantArt for Godzilla's birthday, that I'm now posting here. May the almighty King of Monsters continue to maintain balance for a long time to come.


All he could feel was pain-pain from his wounds, which were formed from being dropped several thousands of feet from the sky. It somehow felt even worse than when he was hit with the Oxygen Destroyer. But this time, there was no radiation to heal him, no safe place to rest in while he recovered. Because the golden demise that caused him this pain was approaching him, preparing to finish him off. Watching with sick pleasure as he lay on the ground, weak and helpless, in his last moments.

No, he wasn't entirely helpless. He felt an insect's appendages climbing up his side. It took tremendous effort just to open his eyes and lift his head, but then he saw her, barely maintaining her footing.

Mothra. His queen, his symbiotic partner. She was the one who led the humans to his underwater lair in which he rested. He still clearly remembered the lone human who physically entered his lair, planted the nuclear missile that healed him, and gave him the touching good-bye. A single life sacrificed so millions more could be saved, and a restoration of strength that helped Godzilla regain his trust in humans.

But now, that strength was almost gone, depleted by an intense battle and painful wounds. Mothra had also been rendered weak, as she had just fought Rodan-he now followed the false king after losing to him in battle, and after Godzilla's presumed death-but she remained by his side. When Ghidorah seized dominance, all the world's Titans, including Godzilla's long-time friend and ally, Rodan, followed his command, drawn into his bidding when they heard his alpha cry.

All but one.

Mothra, the queen of monsters, the goddess of divine light, refused to bow to the false king, and remained loyal to the true one. The two regal Titans had formed a symbiotic bond that could not be broken, not even by death.

Godzilla's voice was weak as he spoke the Divine Moth's name. "M-Mothra...?"

"Don't worry, my king." Mothra said soothingly. "I will not let Ghidorah kill you, not on my life."

Ghidorah's three heads sneered. "And what _will _you do, insect?" the middle head asked. "Do you really think you alone can stop me?"

"I can't, but he can." Mothra looked down at her injured king. "Godzilla, I need you to be brave. What I'm about to do must be done to save the world, and to save you."

Godzilla started to panic as he realized what she meant. He struggled to get up, but couldn't in his weakened state. "Mothra...please don't..."

"My sacrifice will give you the strength you need to defeat Ghidorah. Kill the false king. Reclaim your throne and your subjects. Continue to maintain balance." Mothra draped her charred wings over Godzilla's body in a comforting and protective manner. "The world needs you, Godzilla, and with our powers combined, you can save it."

"Oh, spare me the heroic blabbering." Ghidorah said. "He lost to me, bug, I'm the Titans' alpha now. So, bow to me or die along with him."

"Never, impostor. You are a being of pure evil that has no place on this planet. When empowered by me, Godzilla will prove to you-and to all others-that he is the true king."

Ghidorah grunted in annoyance. "Fine, then. You can die first."

He began charging up his gravity beams. Mothra took to the sky, flying right towards the incoming attack, her pure blue eyes devoid of fear.

"Good luck, Godzilla. I believe in you."

Those were the last words she had time to say before the lightning beams blew her to bits.

Godzilla watched in silent shock as glittering ashes-all that was left of Mothra-fluttered down onto him, making parts of his body glow red. Tears filled his eyes, and emotional pain cut through the physical, stabbing him in the heart like a knife. He lifted his head and cried out Mothra's name in agony, his tears finally falling.

"Awww, how sad." Ghidorah taunted. "The Queen of Monsters gave her life for an already-dying lizard. Too bad her sacrifice will be in vain."

The space Titan advanced on Godzilla. "Get...away from me." he groaned.

"_Get away from me. _Is that what you call last words?" Ghidorah's heads grinned evilly. "Doesn't matter. It's enough knowing that you'll die suffering."

The three heads repeatedly bit down on Godzilla's body, their teeth piercing his skin like daggers. Each bite was excruciating, but Godzilla didn't have the strength to push them away or even conjure up his atomic breath. All he could do was hope that Mothra's power would set in soon, for he refused to believe her sacrifice was for nothing.

Suddenly, the heads stopped. They perked up as if hearing something. Godzilla could hear it, too-sound waves, coming from somewhere in the city of Boston, their battleground. Ghidorah let Godzilla go and began pursing the sound, leaving him laying on the ground, further wounded and with his hopes falling.

But then, the rightful king felt a spark in his heart-a literal spark, which bloomed into a fire, which blossomed into an inferno as his body lit up in a brilliant fiery glow. His strength came rushing back, empowering him like the god he was. Mothra's sacrifice had worked-her power had fused with Godzilla's and restored him to his former glory.

And now it was time to reclaim his throne.

He stood up and approached Ghidorah, the heat he was giving off so intense it melted everything around him. Ghidorah looked up from the human he had cornered, noticing the bright glow behind him. When he saw who was emitting it, the faces on all of his heads took on looks of..._fear_. An emotion Godzilla never thought he'd see on the golden demise.

Instead of the usual blue light, white sparks ran up Godzilla's dorsal fins. And instead of a blast of atomic breath, he unleashed a thermonuclear pulse in the shape of Mothra's wings, faintly giving off her cry. The fiery wave completely burned away Ghidorah's wings, and the panicking space Titan tried shooting his gravity beams at Godzilla, but they did nothing.

The second blast incinerated Ghidorah's left and right heads, leaving only the middle. Godzilla pinned him to the ground, ready to finish him off. Ghidorah tried one last time to plead for his life.

"Godzilla, pl-please...have m-mercy."

But his begging only infuriated Godzilla. "You took everything from me, Ghidorah. My throne, my subjects, my queen. You even made one of my most trustworthy allies turn against me." He leaned down and growled at Ghidorah's remaining face, "You don't deserve one bit of mercy, especially not from me."

With that, he unleashed one last thermonuclear pulse, lighting up everything in a white-hot blaze.

When the light faded, all that could be seen for miles was rubble-a large fraction of Boston had been reduced to almost nothing. The Titan adversaries where nowhere in sight, it was as if they'd disappeared in the inferno. But then, from beneath the rubble rose Ghidorah's middle head-in Godzilla's mouth. Still alive and struggling.

Godzilla's dorsal fins lit up in their familiar blue glow, with his eyes glowing the same bright color, and he let out a strong blast of radiation, obliterating Ghidorah's head.

The celestial usurper was no more.

Godzilla noticed three massive lifeforms approaching him. Titans, called to Boston by the broadcast sound waves that drew Ghidorah's attention earlier. They had come to physically meet their king, only to discover that another one had taken up the mantle. One by one, they each formed a half-circle around Godzilla, and then a fourth landed from the sky. Rodan, with a visible stab wound on his wing from Mothra's stinger.

"Godzilla, I'm sorry!" Rodan's voice was panicked. "I fought Ghidorah and he beat me, and we thought you were dead, and he was my alpha, and-"

"Silence!" The Fire Demon was instantly quiet as Godzilla barked the command. During the battle, when Mothra came to help him, Rodan singled her out and fought with her, as he was called upon to by Ghidorah. It was he who severely weakened her before she surprise attacked him with her hidden stinger, taking him out of the battle. It was he who made her feel the need to sacrifice herself. He was indirectly responsible for her death, and Godzilla felt the strongest of needs to punish him for it. Instead, he glared at him and firmly ordered, "Bow to your new alpha."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Rodan quickly complied, lest Godzilla make him regret his actions. Although Rodan was loyal to him again, Godzilla would not be forgiving him anytime soon.

The other Titans followed suit, bowing to their alpha. And Godzilla, the harbinger of balance, the rightful ruler of all Titans, lifted his head and roared victoriously in the sunrise, with his subjects kneeling to him, under his command again.

The King of the Monsters again, at last.


End file.
